There She Goes Again
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: *COMPLETE* When Severus arrives at Malfoy Manor, he is surprised to see a party is being set up; "The Potters should be dead...Now" Lucius announced. Severus apparates immediately to the Potters, praying silently, that Lily would be there to greet him
1. The Celebration

As Severus Snape made his way through the ornate iron gates at Malfoy Manor, Severus Snape noticed that the tense atmosphere usually surrounding the area, was laced with a feeling of excitement. Intrigued, Severus walked along the smooth brown path up to the huge white oak doors. Along the way he past several peacocks, glistening in the light, and a huge silver fountain, spraying water out across the huge emerald garden.

The inhabitants of Malfoy Manor could be seen peeking anxiously through the window to their bedroom, as they looked around to see who would be entering their house next. Downstairs, a party appeared to be in set up, and as Severus turned the great brass knob, he saw several house elves run along the hallway with a fixed look of terror. The smallest, Dobby, glanced at Severus briefly. When the cold dark eyes looked back at him, he squealed, before running along to fetch more Fire Whiskey.

As the doors closed behind him, with a soft click, Severus turned to the open dining area. Across the table were goblets filled with Fire Whiskey and Butterbeer, in the centre stood a huge vase, filled with brightly coloured flowers.

"Severus," a voice called out, drawing Severus' eyes away from the bright white Lily, atop the decoration. Turning, he saw the pale shadow of Lucius Malfoy, owner of the house. Severus nodded briefly, to say hello, and made his way over to where Lucius stood, holding on to a full glass of Fire Whiskey. Severus raised an eyebrow in question, to the full amount in Lucius' goblet. Lucius smiled, a little nervously, looking around at the people in his house, "You are not drinking?" Severus asked, looking at Lucius, "I just want to be able to control the situation if anything gets out of hand; if they get too excited" he added, chuckling.

"Cheer up, Snape. She'll be gone soon, you can forget about her" he finished, banging his hand against Severus' side cheerfully. Severus frowned, glancing around briefly, "Who? And where is the Dark Lord?" he questioned, scanning the room once more. Lucius' eyes lit up as excitement filled his features, replacing the earlier anxiousness, "You don't know?" he asked, without waiting for a reply, he said, "The Dark Lord, is currently making his way to the Potters, and so they should be dead; round about..." Lucius pulled back his sleeve and glanced at his golden watch, "Now."


	2. There Their Bodies Lay

"The P...Potters?" Severus asked, an anxious feeling slowly rising through him, "Yes. The meddlesome father, his mudblood wife and the troublesome child," Lucius replied, looking cheerful. Severus bit his lip, to stop him telling Lucius not to call her a mudblood. He had stopped himself just in time, for that was sure to raise some eyebrows. Instead, Severus turned a broke free of Lucius' weak grasp. He walked out of the room and back down the path, barely aware of his surroundings. Once he walked through the gates, Severus disapparated.

He stood, his eyes transfixed on the top window, which appeared to be radiating a strange glow, from within. It never crossed Severus' mind what he would do if James was okay, and he wanted to know why Severus was here, checking on his wife. Of course, that was unlikely as Severus could see the house, therefore meaning the Fidellius charm had broken. It didn't, however, even occur to Severus that the Dark Lord may still be inside the building.

Severus walked anxiously up the broken path, to the front door. There was a small gap in the doorway. Hesitantly, Severus reached out to push open the door further; it had barely opened halfway when, 'Bang!' The door hit something, stopping it from opening any more. Severus peered his head around the door, his heart pounding at what he might find. There, on the floor, lay the body of James Potter, his empty eyes staring up at the ceiling. Severus wasn't sure how to feel, for he had never liked James; much less, in fact, when he had married Lily.

Severus turned his gaze away from James as he walked into the house properly. His gaze swept the living room. Over in the corner, on the ceiling, was a huge tear. Severus was able to see a little into the bedroom above. Hastily, Severus made his way over to the stairs. He cast one anxious look over his shoulder at James' body, before making his way up the damaged stairs.

Severus quickly passed by the door he assumed led to the bathroom – it was painted a baby blue colour, with dolphins and hand prints of various sizes scattered across it – and walked down to the door at the bottom of the hallway. A huge crack split the door through the centre. Severus peered through closely, unable to see much, other than the living room downstairs, through the huge hole in the floor. He reached out to turn the handle, and gasped, pulling his hand back. The handle felt extremely hot, as though the room on the other side was on fire, which Severus knew it wasn't.

After muttering a quick spell, Severus pushed his wand back into his pocket, and opened the door wide. In the room, lay an undamaged cot. Inside the cot, sat a confused little child, whose bottom lip trembled as he gazed at Severus. The child began to cry, but Severus didn't hear, as he stood, halted in the doorway. The child's cry hadn't been the thing to stop him, it had been the body that lay on the floor beside the cot; The body of Lily.


	3. A Glance At The Eyes Of The Boy

After stepping around the hole in the floor, Severus slid down the wall, beside the woman he loved. "No!" he tried to say, but instead, a small choke escaped his lips. His tears poured down his cheeks, as he looked down at her. He stretched out a shaky hand to feel her face; and though deep down, he knew what he would feel, he did it anyway, wanting to stroke her cheek once more. Sure enough, the cheeks that used to boil warm and red, with a blush, now felt stone cold. Her eyes, too, gazed off into the distance, no longer seeing.

Severus reached over with his other hand, and pulled her limp body to him, in a tight embrace. He rocked with her gently, as the small child, now silent, sat staring at the strange pale man who was hugging his mother. Severus moaned in grief, as he recalled the last thing he had ever said to her, as the man who lay downstairs had tormented him once more. Severus stayed with her for what seemed like several hours, though it couldn't have been too long, for no one had come to find him.

Eventually, he lay her body back down carefully beside the cot. Rising from the dusty floor, Severus walked over to the cot. The child glanced anxiously at the dark stranger before him. Severus lay a hand on the child's back, supporting him as he stood, stretching out his arms to Severus, who, unsure how to pick up the child, decided to place his hand around the child's, rubbing it comfortingly. The child relaxed slightly, and then eventually, the child tilted his head back, smiling a little, revealing a small row of teeth, as he looked closer at the man before him.

Upon first glance, Severus failed to notice anything strange about little Harry Potter's appearance. But then, as Harry's hair fell back too, the small lightning shaped scar above his eye, went unnoticed for not a moment longer. Severus, beginning to understand, stared at the scar for a while, before tracing a finger softly along it. Harry's eyes went with Severus' finger as he watched closely, a little wary of what Severus may do. Severus gave a little smile to Harry, as they looked into each other's eyes. Harry, seeing the dark, cruel eyes many had seen before him and cringed away from. Severus, seeing the eyes he loved so much, and a small tear rolled down his cheek once more.

As the two of them looked at each other, Severus did not hear, at first, the sound of the approaching motorbike outside. But a moment later, he did. Dropping Harry's hand carefully, Severus stepped away from the cot, as Sirius Black landed outside. Severus looked down at the woman on the floor and leaned over to plant a small kiss on her cheek. Inside, pain he had never endured before, seared through him. He wished more than anything that he had not said that unforgivable word back at school, he wished he had not been the one to overhear the prophecy that Sybil delivered to Dumbledore back in the Leaky Cauldron a week ago. But most of all, he wished he could sit beside her, and die, as she had done.

Severus' gaze was taken away from Lily as he heard Sirius approach outside. A small wave of pity flew through Severus as he knew what Sirius would discover a moment later. With a last glimpse at Harry, and a meaningful stare at Lily, Severus disapparated, knowing too well that his presence would not be appreciated by Sirius. Severus had not managed, however, to get away from the house before a scream of anguish echoed through the walls of the house, as Sirius found his friend's body.

Severus vacated the house, to mourn alone, for the woman he had always loved, as Sirius was left in the house, alone, with The Boy Who Lived; the only living member of the Potter family, still alive.


End file.
